Blind Date
by rain angst
Summary: AU. Ianto's sister sets him up on a blind date. He never meant to run into Jack again, but Jack has other plans.


So this is my first Torchwood story and hope it is mostly in character. I used some of the British words and if I used them out of context I apologize for that now.

I really should not have started a new story, but Torchwood ideas have been floating in my head for awhile. For those of you who read my Death Note stories, I have not abandoned them and will start working on them again soon.

I own nothing. If I did Ianto would still be alive.

If this is bold or underline I apologize. I have no idea why is doing it, but I will try and fix it later.

Enjoy!

* * *

A loud knocking sound gets Rhiannon's attention as she heads for the front door and grins when she sees the visitor. "Ianto!" she greets happily while pulling her younger brother into a tight hug.

"Hello Rhi," Ianto smiles as he hugs her back before pulling away. "How is everyone?" Ianto questions as he steps further into the house and makes his way into the small kitchen.

"Fine, Johnny got a promotion and David and Mica are with Mum," Rhiannon informs him while Ianto begins to make coffee. "You really don't have to do that," Rhiannon scolds gently whilst taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I know," Ianto smiles at her reassuringly before turning back to the pot of coffee. "You are planning something since no one else is home," Ianto points out a little wearily.

"I don't know what you mean," Rhiannon replies innocently.

"Rhi please tell me you're not trying to set me up again," Ianto asks distractedly, his hands switching off the coffee maker and pouring the coffee into two mugs. He turns to his sister and sets one down in front of her before taking a seat across from her.

"What makes you think I would do that again?" Rhiannon asks curiously.

"Because you told me there is always next time," Ianto points out darkly and frowns at the memory of his last date. "They better not be obsessed with cats," Ianto warns her and Rhiannon grins.

"He likes dogs more," Rhiannon says reassuringly.

"Does he know what you are plotting?" Ianto inquires as he takes a sip of coffee. The last time Rhi had set him up she forgot to tell her friend that Ianto was coming over and his date had thrown cats at him while accusing him of being a cat burglar.

"I'm not that thick, he knows it's this Friday at seven," Rhiannon huffs insulted.

"What if I didn't agree to this date?" Ianto asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Guess he would be out of a date," Rhiannon shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. She cups her mug in her hands to warm them up.

"What's his name?" Ianto finally questions as he leans against the seat.

"So you'll go on a date with him?" Rhiannon questions, a big smile crosses her face.

"Yes, but if it does not go well than you are never to set me up again, agreed?" Ianto replies firmly.

"Completely, I'll never set you up again," Rhiannon agrees sincerely. Ianto smiles his approval before Rhiannon continues. "His name is Jack Harkness. I saw a picture of him, he is a handsome bloke."

"Why am I going out with someone you have never met?" Ianto asks inquisitively.

"Johnny said that Gray said, oh Gray is Jack's younger brother, that Jack needs someone who is stable. Apparently the last relationship Jack was in his boyfriend was a bit of a nutcase," Rhiannon explains in a rush.

"Should I be worried?" Ianto asks concerned. He doesn't want someone's crazy ex to come after him.

"No, last I heard he was in China," Rhiannon says soothingly.

"I'll still go out with him," Ianto reassures his sister once he sees her uncertain look. "I'll talk to you later, have to get back to work," Ianto informs her. He leans over and kisses Rhi's temple.

"You have a show coming up don't you?" Rhiannon questions interestedly as she walks Ianto to the door.

"At the end of next month," Ianto agrees kindly. His hand grasps the bronze doorknob and he opens the front door.

"Send me and Johnny tickets," Rhiannon orders gently. Ianto nods his head in agreement and with one last smile he exits the house. Rhiannon shuts the door and sighs in relief. Ianto will probably kill her once she realizes Jack is a huge flirt, but Gray said Jack was a good man once you got past the flirting. She just hopes that Ianto will have a good time.

The lighting in the restaurant is dim with a small dance floor in the center of the room. A band is playing soft jazz music that filters throughout the restaurant. Ianto looks at his watch and taps his fingers impatiently against the table His blind date is fifteen minutes late. 'I'll give him another fifteen minutes and if he's not here I'm heading to the bar.' Ianto decides resolutely.

Another five minutes pass before the waiter stops by the table again. "Can I get you anything?" the waiter asks patiently.

"Glass of water," Ianto replies with a small smile. The waiter nods his head in acknowledgement while putting his notebook back in his black apron.

"He has a nice arse," a voice says cheerfully besides Ianto.

"He does," Ianto agrees before looking up at the man who had just spoken. Playful blue eyes meet Ianto's as a large grin settles upon the man's face. He pulls off his navy blue coat and tosses it into the booth before taking a seat. Jack is wearing dark pants and a long sleeved button up blue shirt. The first few buttons are undone. Ianto's feels his breath catch at the attractive smile Jack shoots him, but keeps his face neutral.

"Only twenty minutes late," Ianto idly comments as he opens the menu and makes sure he wants the lasagna before placing it back down.

"Was stuck in traffic and couldn't call you since I don't have your number," Jack points out as he smiles apologetically at Ianto.

"A reasonable excuse," Ianto agrees calmly.

"So my brother told me you play the piano. I bet you are quite dexterous in bed," Jack leers.

Ianto leans forward slightly before talking. "You have no idea," Ianto murmurs as his welsh accent gets deeper. Jack stares at Ianto a little surprised before he breaks out into a loud laugh.

"I like you," Jack declares as the waiter comes back.

"What can I get for you?" he questions while Jack looks him up and down and smirks. The waiter is a young looking man in his twenties with a muscular build and forest green eyes.

"Does it have to be on the menu?" Jack questions candidly, a thousand watt smile gracing his face.

"It's preferably, but it doesn't have to be" the waiter winks suggestively.

'She set me up with a flirt,' Ianto thinks as he rolls his eyes. "Once you're done flirting I like the vegetarian lasagna," Ianto orders calmly.

"Of course," the waiter blushes in embarrassment as he quickly jolts down Ianto's order.

"I'll have the same thing," Jack decides and orders a bottle of red wine. The waiter leaves to place the order.

"Do you always flirt with other people while on blind dates?" Ianto questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Jack shrugs without a care.

"You don't seem like a person who needs to be set up on dates," Ianto remarks knowingly. He raises the glass of water to his lips and drinks a little bit.

"I don't," Jack agrees with a cocky grin.

"Why are you here then?" Ianto questions inquisitively.

Jack gives Ianto a considerate gaze before answering. "Couldn't turn my brother down when he told me it was a hot Welsh man," Jack winks while Ianto rolls his eyes.

"Our accents are hard to resist," Ianto remarks humorously.

"That's not the only thing," Jack replies mischievously. Ianto rolls his eyes again as the food comes out along with a bottle of wine. The waiter puts the wine in an ice bucket and place two wine glasses on the table. He opens the bottle and pours the red wine into the tall glasses. "Can I get either of you anything else?" the waiter asks while looking at Jack.

"Were fine," Jack dismisses the waiter as he raises his wine glass. "To blind dates," Jack smirks and watches Ianto raise his glass.

"With hot accents," Ianto clinks his glass against Jack's before they take a sip. Halfway through dinner Ianto feels a foot slid up his leg. His eyes meet with Jack's innocent gaze. "Do you think we should alert the restaurant about snakes," Ianto asks nonplused.

"That is a serious matter," Jack hums in agreement as his foot moves further up Ianto's leg.

Jack looks satisfied as Ianto's breathe hitches. "They might go out of business," Ianto murmurs sadly before he swats Jack leg away once the other's man's foot reaches his upper thigh.

"We can't have that," Jack replies as he places his foot back on the ground.

"Indeed not," Ianto agrees with a small smile. "What is your job?" Ianto asks curiously. He forgot to ask Rhiannon.

"I'm a rent boy," Jack deadpans and Ianto attempts not to cough up the wine that just went down his throat. Some of it goes down the wrong tube which causes Ianto to cough loudly. "Are you ok?" Jack asks with a worried expression. Ianto waves off the concern as the coughing subsides.

"Sorry about that," Ianto murmurs as he drinks some water to soothe his irritated throat.

"It's fine, I was about to give you the himlicah maneuver," Jack responds looking a little disappointed that he wasn't able to press Ianto against his body. He love to see the Welsh man on his back with his blue eyes glazed over in lust.

"I'm not going to get naked just because your stripping me with your eyes," Ianto's amused voice breaks Jack out of his daydream.

"I like a challenge," Jack murmurs seductively as he winks at Ianto playfully.

"I bet you do," Ianto hums his concurrence.

The two finish their food and the waiter drops of the check. Jack grabs it before Ianto can look. "I'll pay, to make up for being late," Jack answers Ianto's questioning look. The waiter takes the check and leaves the two alone again.

"Wanna come back to my place for dessert?" Jack questions as his foot snakes up Ianto's pants leg again.

"Just sex?" Ianto questions with a blank face. Not giving Jack any hint on his thoughts.

"I'm not looking for anything serious," Jack responds truthfully as he meets Ianto's eyes with a steady gaze. The foot is removed from Ianto's leg and instead Jack places his hand on Ianto's knee and strokes the younger mans inner thigh with his thumb. The waiter drops the receipt off along with Jack's card before leaving.

"Dessert sounds good," Ianto murmurs quietly, but loud enough for Jack to hear. With a final squeeze, Jack releases Ianto's leg. Ianto stands up and straightens out his suit before sliding his Jacket on.

"You look good in a suit," Jack says as he runs his eyes over Ianto's body appreciatively. Leaning over Jack grabs his coat and Ianto helps him into it.

"Is it a RAF coat?" Ianto inquires when Jack turns to face him.

A pleased smile crosses Jack's face as he offers Ianto his arm. Ianto rolls his eyes, but accepts it. "It is, I used to be in the air force, but I am a police officer now," Jack responds while opening the door for Ianto to walk through first. "We can take my car, I'll drop you back off here tomorrow," Jack offers politely.

"Will it be on your way to work?" Ianto asks civilly, feeling Jack slide an arm around Ianto's waist.

"Yeah I have to be at work by nine," Jack answers while groping Ianto's arse.

"We have no problem then," Ianto murmurs as he feels excitement course through him. Jack swings him around and kisses Ianto passionately on the mouth. He nibbles on Ianto's lower lip before plunging his tongue into Ianto's mouth. Their tongues dance in a flurry of movement before Jack pulls away leaving a breathless Ianto.

"That's just a taste of what is to come," Jack whispers hotly into Ianto's ear. The two make their way to Jack's car and head over to his flat.

Jack's flat is big. Large glass doors lead to a decent sized balcony. Against the left wall is a big screen television. A leather couch is ten feet away with two leather chairs on either side. There is a small wooden table in front of it. Off to Ianto's right side is a medium sized kitchen with marble counter tops. But clothes are scattered around the whole flat along with empty bowls.

Ianto's observation is cut short when Jack spins him around and pins Ianto against the door. "Done taking in my flat?" Jack murmurs against Ianto's ear as he nibbles on the Welsh man's earlobe. Ianto nods his head as he clings onto Jack's coat; Jack begins to suck on his neck before kissing up to Ianto's lips. Their lips clash against each other's while Jack hands unbutton Ianto's coat and roughly tugs it off the other mans shoulders.

Jack begins to lead Ianto back to his bedroom, clothes being discarded on the way. Both are naked by the time they reach the bedroom. Ianto crawls onto the king sized bed and lays on his back. Raising an eyebrow Ianto spreads his legs open. Jack smirks as he moves around the bed and grabs a condom and lube. He sits in-between Ianto's legs and raises Ianto's right leg to rest on his shoulder.

"Ever had sex with a man before?" Jack questions as he inserts a finger into Ianto's tight hole. He presses light kisses against Ianto's knee while running his hand up and down Ianto's leg. Ianto shifts around uncomfortable as Jack slides another finger in.

"No," Ianto answers tightly. Jack bends over and sucks on Ianto's neck while his fingers start a scissor motion.

"I'll make sure it's unforgettable," Jack murmurs fervently while licking the outer shell of Ianto's ear. Burying a hand in Jack's thick brown hair, Ianto gently tugs Jack's hair indicating he wants another kiss. Jack nips on Ianto's earlobe before moving his lips against the Welsh man's to kiss him heatedly. The younger man releases a breathy moan which escalates when Jack adds a third finger and hits Ianto's postate. "There," Ianto groans lowly as he moves his hand down Jack's body leisurely before gripping Jack's member and pumping him in time with the pace of Jack's fingers.

Jack removes his fingers as he moves to kiss Ianto on the lips again, he blindly reaches for the condom and rolls it on before slicking his member up. Jack breaks the kiss and leans backwards so he can readjust Ianto's leg over his shoulder. Ianto wraps his other leg around Jack's waist. "You ready?" Jack asks as his blue eyes meet with Ianto's.

Ianto can feel the tip of Jack's member pressing against his entrance and with a deep breath Ianto nods his head. Bending back down, Jack captures Ianto's lips again in a hungry kiss as he penetrates the younger man all the way to the hilt. He barely gives Ianto time to adjust before pulling out and diving back in. The pace becomes more frantic and Jack's hands grip Ianto's hips tightly. Enough to bruise, but Ianto doesn't care as the rhythm picks up and he can feel his lower region throbbing with the need of release. Ianto moves his hand down to his own shaft so he can pump it in time with Jack thrusts, but Jack catches Ianto's wrist.

"I'll do that," Jack smirks as he releases Ianto's wrist and grips the younger man's erection. A soft moan leaves the Welsh man's lips as Jack hits the prostrate again. Ianto meets Jack with each thrust and drags his blunt nails down Jack's firm back. With one final thrust Jack releases into Ianto and groans loudly as he feels Ianto's muscles clamp down around him. Ianto comes as well and slides his leg away from Jack's hip as he attempts to catch his breath.

Jack pulls himself out of Ianto and lays next to him, neither one moves as they catch their breath. Jack rolls onto his side and smirks down at the flushed Ianto. "Wanna go again?" Jack grins as his fingers dance across Ianto's chest and pinches the younger man's nipples. "Aaahh," Ianto moans lowly as Jack leans over and takes the nipple in his mouth and gently sucks on it. He rolls the other nipple in his hand and pinches it lightly.

Jack pulls away from Ianto's chest and moves for the lips again. He runs his tongue over Ianto's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into Ianto's awaiting mouth. Jack straddles Ianto's sweaty body while running his hand down Ianto's side and coming to stop once he reaches the younger man's arse.

"You should wear just the coat," Ianto mutters heatedly against Jack's lips. Jack props himself on his elbows and raises an eyebrow at that, an amused smile dancing across his face. "I really like the coat," Ianto whispers zealously.

"I'll go get it," Jack grins when he feels Ianto's erection pressing against his own. Jack leaves the room to find his RAF coat. It only takes Jack a minute to find it before he comes back into the bedroom, wearing nothing but the coat. "Ready for round two," Jack asks impishly. Ianto's only response is to pull Jack into a bruising kiss.

It's six thirty am when Ianto wakes up feeling sore but satisfied. Jack lays tangled up in bed sheets with his coat still on him. Ianto slides out of the bed carefully, making sure not to wake up the other occupant. He quietly exits the bedroom and goes in search of his clothing. A small frown settles on Ianto's face when he realizes that his clothes are wrinkled, but he puts them on anyways. Knowing he will be back at his place soon enough where he can shower and change into a clean pair of clothes.

He makes his way back into the bedroom and stares down at the slumbering man for a few minutes debating if he should leave his number or not. He knows that Jack can easily find someone else to warm his bed and Ianto also knows that if he continues this relationship he's going to fall for Jack and he doesn't want to be heartbroken again.

'It's not like I'll ever see him again,' Ianto finally decides and turns sharply away from the bed. He doesn't touch Jack or even murmur a goodbye. It was just a one night stand and that is how it was going to stay. Ianto grabs his coat on the way out and shuts the door silently behind him. Ianto hails a cab and heads back to the restaurant to pick up his car. He'll call his sister later and tell her the date didn't go well.

TBC

So what do you all think of this story? I will more than likely turn this into a chapter story. Anyone interested?

Reviews are always appreciated^^.

-rain angst


End file.
